


Proud father

by Marvelfan227



Category: Avengers cast - Fandom, Bill Skarsgard - Fandom, Robert downy jr - Fandom
Genre: Daughter Reader, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, don't read if you’re going to complain, he loves bill, horrible writing, robert is proud of his kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Can you please do a Robert Downey Jr. imagine where the reader is his daughter and she/he is an actor??? You are a slaying queen girl!!❤️❤️





	Proud father

Being the daughter of a famous actor people automatically assumed you were going to become an actress as well. You kept telling people you were going to do bigger and better things than becoming and actress. That all changed when you turned sixteen you took drama in high school and you fell in love with acting. The day you told Robert you wanted to be an actress he started laughing and brought up what you said about how you never wanted to be an actress.

After Robert playfully teased you he told he would give you a list of acting coach’s he was willing to pay for but you refused to let him pay because you wanted to pay for them yourself. You didn’t want things to be handed to you so you told him you were going to get a job so you could pay for the classes. Robert felt like a proud dad because you were willing to work for what you wanted and didn’t want roles or acting coach’s handed to you like other kids whose parents are actors.

Years of hard work paid off because you managed to land a starring role on The Walking Dead and every interview Robert had they always managed to bring it up. Robert had no problem talking about you and your success because he was really proud of your accomplishments.

* * *

 

Currently you were watching Robert Conan because he was promoting a movie and Conan O’Brien managed to bring you up "now let’s talk about your two oldest kids. Your oldest son is a musician your oldest daughter decided to follow in your footsteps and became an actor right. For people who don't know she's on a little show called The Walking Dead" just then your picture popped up on the screen and Robert couldn't help but smile at the photo of his little girl in character. "How do you feel about her following in your footsteps and how do you feel about her not going by y/n Downy?"

"You wanna know something funny Conan? Right before she booked any acting jobs she sat me down and was like 'dad I love you I really do but for the sake of my potential career I'm going to change my last name and use grandmas maiden name.' She then told me that she didn't want to have an advantage when she goes on auditions because they'd see her last name and immediately ask if I was her dad." Robert felt himself choking up for a second "I have to say I am so proud of her because she has made a name for herself and now she's apart of the biggest show on tv. Her and Indio have truly made me the proudest dad on earth because they have worked so hard and now all the hard work is paying off. Them along with my two youngest are my pride and joy" the audience awed at Robert’s comments and they could tell he was proud of you and Indio.

Deciding to change the topic slightly Conan decided to ask Robert about the other man in your life “And how do you feel about her dating bill skarsgård? I met him when he was promoting IT and I have say he’s a really great guy.” Conan asked Robert.

“I love bill.” Robert replied “He’s the first guy she brought home for me to meet and I was relieved that he was such a nice and down to earth guy. Most, not all but most actors have this arrogant attitude and they take themselves so serious so I was pleasantly surprised that he was a down to earth kid. Don’t get me wrong I said the stereotypical ‘if you hurt my daughter I’m going to kill you’ speech but I knew he wouldn’t hurt her because I know his dad and I know he raised him to treat women with respect.” The day you introduced bill to Robert bill was freaking out because he thought Robert wasn’t going to approve of the two of you dating. After scaring him with the ‘if you hurt my daughter I’m going to kill you’ speech Robert told him that as long as he treated you right that they weren’t going to have a problem.

“That’s right bill is the son of Stellan Skarsgård. What was the first thing you talked to stellan about when you found out your kids were dating.” Conan asked.

Robert had a smile plastered on his face as he recalled the day he saw stellan at his son's birthday party. You swore yours and bills lives were over when your dads started joking about a future wedding. “We saw each other at my baby boy extons birthday party. Since our sons are the same age I decided to invite him and his entire family to the party. When I first saw him I told him that I would pay for y/n’s and bills wedding. Y/n looked like she was about to murder me and bill gave his dad the same look when stellan told me he was hoping the wedding was going to be in Sweden. We were joking at back then but as of last month stellan and I have actually been secretly planning their wedding. Yes I know they’re not engaged yet but they’ve been dating for a few years now it’s only a matter of time until bill proposes.”

“Let’s hope y/n and bill aren’t watching this interview or else they’ll know about the secret wedding your planning.” Conan joked and the audience started laughing.

“Oh I know they’re watching. I snuck into their house earlier today and put this episode to record so they would have to watch it.” Robert then looked directly into the camera “Hey sweetie I hope you're not mad that I just told everyone watching this about yours and bills future wedding even though you guys aren’t engaged yet. Oh and bill it’s been four years since you guys started dating I think it’s time for you to propose to my daughter.” Robert winked before he turned back to Conan and finished his interview.

* * *

 

You just had a smile on your face as you watched your dad embarrass you on tv “he’s going to be in for a surprise when we see him tomorrow and he notices the diamond ring you’re wear.” Bill laughed and draped his arm around your shoulder.

“I know ! I feel like our dads are going to be the bridezillas instead of me” you laughed while you looked at your engagement ring “I can’t believe I’m going to be marrying my best friend”.

“I know ! I can’t believe I’m going to be calling you my wife” bill kissed you before you turned your attention back to the tv.


End file.
